What will she discover?
by hrhwolflover94
Summary: He left to go to Las Vegas with Colin and Finn, she went back home and got surprise visit but she will go with them to where they want to go? A different take on what happened between Rory and Logan after he lost his dad's money. Takes place after the episode 'will you be my Lorelai Gilmore'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She couldn't believe it he had lost a lot of his dad's money and was now only telling her once there was nothing that could be done about it, and she couldn't understand why he kept it from her, she could have helped him in some way or at least been more supportive for him anything really so that he didn't have all of this pressure from his dad on him. Now he was telling her that he was going to be going to Las Vegas with Colin and Finn.

She couldn't understand why he did these things but she left his apartment anyway and let him go and do what he wanted, or has he say blows off some steam. She went to Lane's baby shower and when lane turned around and asked her ''will you be my Lorelai Gilmore'' she was speechless but happily accepted.

The rest of the night went just has planned and on the way home Lorelai asked her ''what did Lane ask you when you hugged earlier'' she had a smile on her face and ''she asked me to be her babies Lorelai Gilmore'' her mother was so happy for her. When they got they went to sleep they were both tired.

The next day however turned out to be an eventful and it all started when a limousine rolled up next to Luke's diner and the voices of 5 girls could be heard shouting the same name ''RORY GILMORE!''

**Who was it shouting her name? Why were they in a limousine in the first place? And how will Rory react to what they have to ask her?**

**Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Who was it that shouted Rory's name? Where will they be going? Why are they in a limo?**

**LET'S FOUND OUT!**

**AN: Thank you to Scara94 who helped me to think of this chapter :D **

She heard her name being shouted she had her back to the window so she wasn't able to see the limousine; she turned around to see Lindsey, Sophie, Jessica, Fay, and Chloe. They are the five girls that she used to be close with in stars hollow and had slowly, become friends with them again after the dean situation.

They were all friends now, they all came into Luke' diner wearing jeans, black boots and a black top with writing on it that said 'Lindsey's 20th birthday', rory had almost forgotten that Lindsey was a year older than rory and was only in year in stars hollow high because she been kept behind.

''Lindsey what are you doing, and happy birthday.'' Rory had said to her once she had finished hugging them all.

''We are going to Las Vegas to celebrate my 20th birthday I can't do it next year with it being my 21st because my mother is having a party for me with family, so I can celebrate this year and we are saying that we are 21 to anyone that asks.'' Lindsey had replied to Rory. Rory knew that Lindsey's mum would do something like that she was like that had understood her need to party this year.

''We were hoping that you would come with us to help celebrate.'' Jessica said.

''Well I don't know if I should.'' Rory replied she had some stuff to do for the paper and even though she now had a week without any classes she had planned to spend most of it with her mum.

''It will only be till Sunday, since today is Wednesday that will give us 5 days to celebrate, please come with us.'' they asked her.

She turned to her mother who shrugged and said ''I can spend time with you when you get back, Las Vegas will be fun to go and you can see what happens with you know'' Rory knew what her mother was doing she might accept the relationship but she didn't trust Logan, not with everything that had been happening with him lately, she turned to the girls and said ''All right when do we leave.'' they all squealed.

''In about an hour we need to pack so go home and get packing we will pick you up in an hour.'' was Lindsey's reply.

An hour later, she was in the limousine with Lindsey and everyone else going to Las Vegas they would drive their but Lindsey's dad had sorted out some things and was able to get them a private jet to there. Two hours later, they were in Las Vegas in the hotel the Monte Carlo, they were unpacking and were going to spending the rest of the day doing some shopping then at 7/8 they would be going downstairs to the slot machines and jack black tables.

XXXXXXXXX

It was the following morning when she woke up and had a slight hangover she had been playing the slot machines with Jessica and Chloe, they had won $100,000 between them and Lindsey and the others had also won the same amount between.

Now she was on Facebook to see some of the photos of the previous night, when she got notified of a picture that Finn put up and she was upset, why she expected anything different from him and wasn't she surprised.

For the rest of the day she tried to put it out of her mind, she went for a spa with the girls and went in the Jacuzzi. That night they were all wearing flowing dresses that went to the knee with high heel sandal shoes, all different colours, Lindsey in pink, Jessica in blue, Chloe in green, Fay in black and Rory in red. They walked with a purpose to the blackjack table and were playing all together. However through the night they had moved to play snake eyes and were winning until their next opponent came up doing something Rory had only seen him doing in a picture that morning.

**What was the picture? Who is her next opponent? How will she react and what will she do?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**What was the picture? Who did she see? What will happen between them? **

**Let's find out!**

She couldn't believe it, there he was her Logan with Colin and Finn, they hadn't noticed her but why would they when they each had a blonde on their arms, but Logan had a brunette and was every now and then kissing them. It was the same brunette that she had seen on Finn's Facebook that clearly showed him and her making out.

Why did her mother have to be right, with everything that had been going with his dad lately, he was going to slip up but she never thought that he would slip up this badly. She then noticed that he hadn't noticed that she was there, and why would he with the other girl on his arm.

The girls hadn't noticed Rory's quietness until it was her turn to roll the dice and they shouted ''Rory!'' in the corner of her she noticed that this made the three boys look over at her and Logan's face become a wash with guilt but the girl on his arm looked as well and Rory noticed that she knew the girl, and was ashamed that she called her a friend.

The girl had turned to rory and said ''I'm sorry rory''

**Sorry it is short but I need to make the story last longer, so there may be some episodes that are this short and others longer, but now the question is who is the girl? Why is she sorry? Does she mean it? Can rory forgive her? And what will happen between her and Logan?**

**Find out next time!**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Let's find out the answers to the questions below shall we?**

**Who is the girl? Why is she sorry? Does she mean it? Can rory forgive her? And what will happen between her and Logan?**

_The girl had turned to Rory and said ''I'm sorry Rory''_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**

She didn't care what her or Logan had to say to her about why they were together or whether or not they apologized to her, he had cheated on her and she had helped him cheat. She did the only that to her at the time seemed right she looked away from them both and ignored them both she didn't want to know them for the rest of her night.

She took the dice from the girls and played the game, she was enjoying her time with her friends and she wouldn't let anyone ruin that for them and that included her boyfriend or whatever he was, but for the rest of the night she acted like she was single with the girls, they all got a group of guys to buy them drinks, she knew that would piss Logan off, but as of that amount she didn't really care in her mind if he could cheat on her than she would to him. That didn't work out so well for her…

_Logan's Pov _

He couldn't understand it she was there in front of him, why was she there in Las Vegas with friends that he assumed where from her high school (he hadn't meet them all), she was upset he could tell by the look in her eyes, and when she turned away from him and Jo (Colin's Cousin AN: she is made up…I think). She was ignoring them for the rest of the night. He wanted to let her know that everything with Jo was because of alcohol and that it meant nothing to him, if only she would talk to him.

He seen her with her friends enjoy her night and realized that she was acting single, it was her way of getting back at him but he knew that was going too far her when they had got a group of guys, to buy them drinks. Him, Colin and Finn had seen them around they had used girls loads of times and sometimes the same ones it was them as them three but they at least didn't try and get the girls to do stuff together in front of them, and he knew that they would ask his ace and friends to do something. He could tell that they already had by the way that Rory had stiffed suddenly and the girl's smiles slowly slid from their faces.

He needed to get in there for and help her but how was he supposed to do that, when she was angry with him, in the end he walked over to her.

_Rory's Pov _

She couldn't believe what they asked her to do and with great smiles on their faces, she could tell that they had got other girls to this before and not one of them had said no to them. There was 6 of them like the girls but there wasn't a chance that, the she or other girls would do this stuff she could tell when their faces dropped.

This was one of the times that having Logan and the guys would have been useful because with Finn with him Logan and him could have dealt with them by dropping a few hints at how they were or do something else to get them away, but she needed to be strong.

''I don't think we will be doing of that stuff, so could you leave us alone please'' she said to them, nicely.

They looked at each other and for a second she thought they might just leave but one of them called will turned around and said ''why not, you all look like you could do this stuff easily''

''We don't want to, just leave us'' this time it was Fay that said that. Rory could tell they needed to do something to get out of this situation.

Above the guy's head she could see Logan and the guys they were all talking and looking at her, Logan just looked at her locked eyes with her and she knew that he knew how scared she was to be able to do that after what she had seen.

All of sudden she seen Logan come towards her, with Colin and Finn flagging him and the looks on their faces was ones of if looks could kill and she made eye contact with Logan the entire way he made his way to her.

**What will happen between Rory and the guys? What will Logan and the guys do? Will Logan be able to prove himself to Rory again? Will they stay together? **

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**What will happen with rory, the girls and the guys talking to them? How will Logan and the guys help them? Will Logan be able to prove himself to Rory that he still loves her and that it was a mistake?**

**Let's find out!**

_All of sudden she seen Logan come towards her, with Colin and Finn flagging him and the looks on their faces was ones of if looks could kill and she made eye contact with Logan the entire way he made his way to her._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She could see him coming towards her and was making eye contact with her, she could also see Colin and Finn flagging him and they looked pissed, she was wondering what they were going to do.

She kept an eye on Logan because she wanted to see if he was serious about what he was going to do. He ended tapping the guy that was closest to her and saying ''back off they are with us'' they guy turned around to him and said '' sure she is buddy, why don't you take a hike and leave us to have fun with them instead'' she looked out the corner of her eye and seen that, the other girls where now with Colin and Finn and, that the rest of his group had moved on. She turned to him and said in a dull tone ''your friends have moved why don't you do them same'' he turned to her and with an expression on his face that said, he didn't want to move on and said '' why should would you rather be with this guy than me'' pointing at Logan.

She turned to him fully and with a sly smile on her face said ''he will do just fine better than you anyway'' and untangled herself from the bar and him, and hugged Logan from behind and whispered to him '' we need to talk after this and discuss things''.

**Logan's Pov**

He knew what she wanted to talk about but just, having her arms around him was better than anything he could dream off because it was her and she always made him feel better. He turned the guy after nodding to rory and said ''go and take hike she is not interested'' the guy looked them up and down and said '' I don't believe that she with you why don't you prove, it wise ass''.

He grabbed rory from behind and pulled her to him turning to the guy and said, '' alright we will prove it to you''. He then just kissed her, he knew she was still angry with him but the connection that they felt towards one another was unbelievable, when she was kissing back they didn't know that he walked off. They kept kissing for another 5 minutes and then Rory pulled back and said, ''we still need to talk'' a little out of breath.

He sighed and said '' I know but not here'' she nodded her head.

**Rory's Pov**

She walked over to the girls, and said to them to stay with Colin and Finn to make sure them guy's don't come back for the rest of the night, while she went and talked to Logan. Faye turned around said ''it all right Rory you go and talk to your man and sort everything out we will talk to you when you get back''

''you sure you guys don't mind'' she asked

''no Rory go on we understand, we just wished that we had a guy that would admit when he did something wrong, and was willing to talk about it'' Lindsey replied

She looked at the girls who nodded their heads in agreement she smiled hugged of them, and said ''thanks I will most likely meet you back in the rooms, I will text you and let you know though''.

They just turned around and altogether said ''go already will you'' she laughed and walked back over to Logan. She said '' where do you want to talk'' he just grinned that grin that always made her weak in the knees and said ''follow me'' while grabbing her hand.

They walked for a while before Logan stopped by some doors and said ''we can talk here'' and with smile opened the door for her.

When she stepped in she turned around and said ''it's beautiful''

**What will the place be like? Will she take Logan's apology? Will they be able to stay together? Will everything be all right in the end for them? **

**Review please **

**AN: I am writing three stories now and have some family stuff going on so I won't be able to upload the next chapters day after day, but will try to keep it to within at least a few days apart from each other. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_They walked for a while before Logan stopped by some doors and said ''we can talk here'' and with smile opened the door for her._

_When she stepped in she turned around and said ''it's beautiful''_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She couldn't believe it, they were in an inside greenhouse there were all different types of flowers from lily's to roses to cosmos and hyacinth, to many that she didn't see before and some that she doesn't know the name of. There were some benches in there and a small swing in the middle, this is where she sat (AN: don't know if these exist in casino's making it up). She looked up to see Logan looking at her, she sighed and said ''okay I'm ready to hear you explanation, and what to know if this is the first time or one of many''.

**Logan's POV**

He sighed and looked at her, she still looked beautiful sitting there on the swing in that dress, he wanted to kiss her and ask her to forgive her. He knew it was probably going to take a while to get her to forgive him, but he was hopeful that he could talk to her and tell her, his side of the story.

''Okay, so we get off the plane that I told you about, and after we did the all unpacking thing we went down and started drinking. I needed it after everything that has happened with my dad and everything lately, I probably had one to many. Colin saw his cousin here with a couple of her friends, I did sleep with her before we got together, but I haven't seen her since.'' Hearing that part he looked at her in the eye and saw…nothing she was keeping her face neutral, she nodded her head to tell him to keep going so that he knew that she was still listening to him.

He sighed once more and continued talking '' I was drunk the night that you came, and was kissing her'' Rory had to interrupt her and said ''I already know that bit'' He turned and looked at her and said ''what you mean?''

**Rory's POV **

She didn't know if she should tell him, about the Facebook picture, but decided he should know, '' I saw it the Thursday, I was here I was checking mine in the morning waiting for the girls and seen that Finn put a new picture up, and seen that it was you and her.'' She seen his facial expressions change, to anger and then upset he sighed ''I seen that I was hoping that you wouldn't be on and that I could delete it.'' She was upset now and looked at him with disgust '' so you were never going to tell me, keep it a secret and let it be your onetime thing, and that I would let it pass.''

He was quick to try and defend himself ''no I was going to tell you, when I got back I just didn't want you to be upset, since I didn't know that you were going to be here. Speaking of which why didn't you tell me about you being here.''

He was accusing her of doing something behind his back, she wasn't going to lose her cool and looked at him and said ''I came for Lindsey and the girls, it's her birthday get away so we came her to celebrate that's what I am doing here, I also didn't tell you because I was going to surprise you if I saw you. Obviously I interrupted your fun, so go back in there and have your fun with her, but if you do I will not be with you any longer''

**Logan's POV **

He couldn't believe it she was giving him an ultimatum, she normally doesn't like giving them to anyone, so it must be an upsetting situation for her that was the only time that she would do something like that.

He looked at her and knew what his life would be like without her; he had that life and knew that he didn't like it. With rory it was the best ever life, he cheated and couldn't explain it being drunk was not an excuse that he could use with her she didn't, believe in them excuses.

He sighed and looked at her and said ''Rory…''

**What will he say? Which way of the ultimatum will he go? Will she expect the answer and what will happen between her and Colin's Cousin?**

**Find out next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**What will Logan do about the ultimatum? What will happen between Rory and Colin's Cousin?**

_He sighed and looked at her and said ''Rory…''_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Rory's POV **

When she heard him sigh, she had the worst feeling that he wasn't going to stay with her. She had stopped swinging earlier, now she wanted to get out the room with him she, just kept thinking about him and her together.

She looked up at Logan who had stopped talking by the look in eyes ''well carry on'' she was serious and he could tell, well she hopped he could anyway. She knew she needed to listen to him but she needed to be strong as well so she doesn't get hurt again by him.

She heard him sigh and looked away waiting for the blow that he was going to deliver to her.

''I want to stay here and explain everything to you'' she looked at him after that she couldn't believe it, why did he. The person standing in front of her took the easy way out of most things and she thought that he always would, but he had surprised her this time.

She made eye contact with him and said ''go on then explain''

**Logan's POV **

He knew that he couldn't lie to her this time and needed to tell her everything, or else they might not be together for very long and that was something he didn't want. So he knew that in order to keep her trust in him, he would have to tell her everything that he hadn't already told her.

He looked at her and sighed again for what felt like the thousandth time. ''rory there'' he hesitated ''that I haven't been completely honest about'' He saw look at him and again he face was straight, he couldn't even see any emotions coming from her eyes like he used to be able to.

''that night the picture got taken, I did go back to her room and were fooling around for a while there was some clothes that got discarded''

**Rory's POV **

Some of the clothes got discarded she couldn't believe it, and there was a part of her that didn't want him to continue to just stop there and everything can back to the way it was. But she knew that she needed to hear the rest and so kept her face neutral to allow him to continue.

''there was some but when she went to get rid of pants and boxers, she was whispered to me that she had missed me loads and I couldn't take that. You are the only one that I want to be able to hear those words from; I knew I had to stop her. I got up as quick as possible and just said to her that I couldn't do this, got my top back on and my shoes. She tried to stop me but there wasn't much that she could to make me stop.

She must have noticed this and so let me go out of her room, the next day when you saw us, she kissed me and I tried to get her off me. But the only thing that was able to stop me was the fact that your friends shouted your name that was the only way. I know how it must have looked to you and for that I am sorry''

He got on his knees in front of her and was stroking her hands, she got the same sparks that she always did when they touched and it would have made her lose her resolve to not say anything until he had said all that he needed to, or in this case told her everything.

''What happened after I walked away from you all at the table?'' she had to know it was the only time that she hadn't been able to see them, while she was the with the girls and was trying to ignore what she had seen.

They locked eyes again and he started to talk again ''after you all left our table I wanted to follow you Colin and Finn had already left with their dates, but then when I went to go after you Jo stopped me and was trying to get the attention back to her, she might have apologized to you but she didn't mean it. I turned away from here and walked away with her following me, shouting my name. I didn't turn around the one thing on my mind was seeing you again and getting to talk to you. That's when Colin and Finn meet up with me again and said that they hadn't seen you, but we saw you with the gang of lads. I wanted to get you away from them and well you kind of know that rest.''

She didn't want to know all of it but was glad that he knew that he had to tell her, but she didn't know if it was the whole truth, she couldn't make out if he was serious or not, she couldn't decide. She needed to speak to Colin and Finn and if what he told her what the truth and, the best time would be while Finn is drunk he tended to tell the truth, more when he was he drunk.

She looked at Logan again, put her palm on his cheek and said ''I need to time to think about this and be sure that you are telling the truth, I also need to time to think as well to see if I can trust you again.''

She felt Logan lean into her hand and said ''how long do you think that you need time to think''

''I will let you know by either text or I will find you in the Casino, but you have cheated me, even if you did sleep with her. I need to think about this relationship.''

''Please don't think to long I don't know, what I will do with my ace talking to me''

She chuckled lightly and said ''I'll try to not to be long.''

''Maybe we can help with that one''

She turned around to see…

**Who is it that she has seen? How long will she have to think about think about their relationship? Will she remain friends with Jo? Will she be able to talk to Colin and Finn?**

**Find out next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Will she get to speak to Colin and Finn? Will she remain friends with Jo? How long will she wait till she gives Logan an Answer? **

**AN: I am only going to be able to upload chapters every week now, and it will most likely be on Sunday when the next one is out**

**So let's get back to the story!**

''_Maybe we can help with that one''_

_She turned around to see…_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Rory's POV**

It was who she was looking for, the two people that could help her with this problem that she had with Logan and wither or not she should stay with him or not. It was Colin and Finn, this was who she needed at this point and was grateful that they came in just at that point.

However when she looked over at Logan his face could have looked better and she knew that he was pissed, it was confirmed to Rory when he started to speak.

''How long have you two been listening to us?'' Logan asked them

''Not long mate just long enough, to hear Rory here say that she needed time to think about this relationship'' Finn said with a slight grin ''we thought we could come and help her with that decision''

Rory seen Logan's face go slightly red which was a sign that he was getting more pissed, and didn't like the sound of her and his two mates alone. She on the other hand needed wanted to talk to them, they were him for the time that they were here. They would know if he was lying to her or not.

She was about to say something like this when Logan bet her to it and said ''No way, she doesn't you two helping her, while she is thinking about this''

Finn just smirked at him and looked at Rory, she had a feeling that she knew where this was going but needed him to say it first ''Rory would you like to decide this one for us''

She smiled at him and walked over to him and hugged him hello which she hadn't done yet and said ''I think I would actually it would be nice to talk to you and Colin again. However I am tired, can we meet up in the morning for breakfast?''

Logan's POV

He saw Finn and Colin looking at each other and wanted to say something different but, there was one thing that stopped them. It was a yawn from Rory who was standing by Finn, if he looked closer he good see she was tired.

''I think that maybe a good idea, we can all meet up for breakfast'' Logan said.

He seen Rory's head slowly look at him and even though she was tired he could see, that she was slightly angry at him ''I think I said that I wanted to speak to Colin and Finn and if you didn't catch on it was going to be just us three, so no Logan you can't come with us''

Logan knew that she was tired and it caused her to be moody with him, but he also knew that she was being serious and that he needed to be careful with how he handled the situation right now.

''All right then ace fine, you can have breakfast with them, but maybe we can lunch together?''

He saw that she was might consider it but then her eyes dawned on something that she remembered ''I can't Logan and I don't know what me and the other girls are doing, so I will see you at one another time''

She then turned to them all and said ''Goodnight, I will text you in the morning Colin to get the time we will meet, and Logan'' she turned to him and he wanted to hug her, just as a friend because he knew that she would maybe like that. He however was surprised when she did that instead ''I will let you know I need time, Goodnight Logan'' she whispered to him.

He hugged her and whispered back ''I understand that Ace don't worry I will wait for you answer''

They released each other and she left the room. Logan then turned to Colin and Finn ''We should go to sleep as well it's 2am and you need to be ready for the morning with Ace''

They agreed and went back to their room.

Rory's POV

She went back to her room and noticed that the girls were all asleep expect for Lindsey, who was waiting for her. ''Hey Rory, your back late everything okay?'' Lindsey asked.

It showed Rory that she was glad to be friends with her again and that becoming her friend again, was a good idea.

''Yea everything is fine just, need to think about some stuff'' Rory replied tiredly

''Anything to do with that guy we seen you go off with?''

Rory was surprised that she noticed she went with Logan when she made sure that they weren't by each other when they were walking, she didn't want the girls worry about it.

''Yea he is my boyfriend but find out he kissed another girl'' Rory said with some sadness in her voice.

Lindsey got up and walked over to her and hugged her and said ''it will be all right, I mean he only kissed her he didn't sleep with her''

''No but he almost did but he remembered that he was with me and stopped before it got too far. He didn't want to ruin our relationship''

She could see that she was thinking about what to say next and didn't want to say anything to her that could upset her say the wrong thing.

''at least he didn't go all the way with her, did you know the girl or was it just a one-time thing?''

Rory sighed and looked at Lindsey with tears in her eyes and said ''It was his friends cousin, who I am also friends with. She said that she was sorry but I don't know if I can believe her.''

Lindsey hugged Rory and said ''you know what I think you shouldn't be friends with her any more after that she could try it again, and that time who knows how far she could get with him. I think you shouldn't be friends with her anymore, or talk to her and ask her and then see what she says but…how well do you know her?''

Rory was confused by the question, but answered anyway ''I know her well enough''

''Well enough that you can tell when she is lying?''

Rory thought about and there was some things that she could see could tell about her that let her know that she was lying, but she might need Colin with her to be sure so that she knew for sure that she was lying.

''Yes I think I do know but I would need to have her cousin with me to be sure that she wasn't lying''

Lindsey didn't look alright with that response ''Maybe have him nearby just in case, so that he can come over and say that wither or not she, or something like that''

Rory liked that idea and she was going to run it by Colin and Finn when they see them for breakfast. She yawned then and said ''Thanks for the talk Lindsey, but I need to sleep I won't be joining you for breakfast in the morning, I am seeing her cousin and friend to see what they know first.''

''Alright that's fine I will let the girls know and if you need us to come and sort her out for you than just let us know, we want mind''

Rory laughed at this and hugged her goodnight ''I might take you up on that one''

They went to sleep and that night Rory dreamed of what she might say to Jo and what questions she was going to ask Colin and Finn.

**What will happen when she talks to Colin and Finn? Will she have Colin with her when she talks to Jo? When she give Logan an answer? **

**Find out next time!**

**Reviews are appreciated **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**AN: I'm sorry that I have uploaded this late I will try and make sure that it doesn't happen again **

**What will happen when she talks to Colin and Finn? Will she have Colin with her when she talks to Jo? When she give Logan an answer?**

Rory's POV

She didn't sleep that well last night, all of the different things that she dreamed of what could happen between her Logan, Colin and Finn and then finally Jo. How she hoped that today was going to stressful without much drama going on.

She was up at 10 showered and dressed and 11:25 she went downstairs to meet Colin and Finn to meet them, at the restaurant that they texted her to meet at. She wanted to ring her mom and ask her what she should do, but there were some things that needed to be done alone.

She knew that he might be there when she got there but what she didn't expect to see was Jo. She had stopped just behind a statue and could see the guys standing outside waiting for her and Logan was them. However when she looked around to see if she could the girls to say a quick hello, since they had left before her this morning she found Jo instead. There was nothing left to the imagination for guys when they went past her, she was wearing a really short skirt and high heels, with a low cropped tank top, that her breasts looking like they, were going to fall out of her top.

She saw her line of sight was Logan and she couldn't help but think that she was waiting for him, she had only one thing to do she walked over to the guys, she was wearing a pair of black three quarter leggings, with black sandals that had a slight heel and a red casual top that was longer at the back then the front and a white butterfly in the middle (AN: no idea if that top is real just made it up).

Logan was the first one to see her and he was happy to see her, she could tell because his eyes lit up and she couldn't help but smile at him when he smiled at her. Finn saw her next ''Hello love'' he said happily and lifted her into the air while giving her a hug. Giggling while he lifted her she said to him ''put me down Finn and it's god to see you too''.

Colin was next pulling her into a slight hug ''Hey Ror, you ready for something to eat?'' She hugged him back and pulled away and said ''Hey Colin, and yea I am'' that's when she turned to Logan who pulled her into a hug.

''Morning Ace'' he whispered to her while hugging her, she couldn't help but hug back slightly and said ''Morning Logan''. They pulled away and out the corner of her eye she seen Jo send her a disapproving look, she knew then that Jo wanted Logan to herself.

When she looked back at Logan she seen the hope in his eyes, and she knew that he wanted an answer or that she had one for him. She sighed and looked at him again ''I'm sorry Logan I don't have an answer for you yet, I will though soon you know that'' she said to him hoping that he would understand.

She seen him sigh but look at her ''yea I kind of figured that you would need more time I just had some hope that you would only need one night to think about it''

''yea sorry about that but you need to understand that the situation, I need more time all right''

Logan just sighed at her and she was wondering if he would answer her but then he kissed her cheek and then said ''I understand I know you need time'' that's when he smirked at her and said ''but do you really want to spend an hour alone with these two''

She laughed at that he was trying to lighten the mood and she was going to try as well ''yea well it won't be that bad I can trust them remember'' she replied with a smirk of her own.

''as much as I like you two having this banter, I am hungry can we just go out now please love'' Finn wined at them

She laughed at Finn and said with a smile on her face ''all right Finn lets go eat, talk to you later Logan''.

With that she Colin and Finn went into the café and left Logan outside.

Logan's POV

She just left him and he was wondering if he was all right with that, he had an idea about what she, wanted to talk to them about. He just hoped that Colin would be able to keep Finn in check and answer all her questions truthfully.

He started to walk away when he felt someone touch his arm; he turned around to see Jo. The outfit she was wearing was one that she had worn for him before he was with Rory, and he knew what she wanted. He walked away from her and he could tell that she was following him.

''Logan come on hunny talk to me'' he could Jo call him with a slight huskiness to her voice.

He didn't stop though and just kept on walking hoping that she would take the hint.

Rory's POV

Having a late breakfast/lunch with Colin and Finn was helpful for her and she was able to get the whole story from them, everything that Logan had said to her was true but there was something that he kept from her and when she parted ways with Colin and Finn who wanted to go back to sleep until it was 5, Finn still like the sun and Colin was still tired.

She was walking around to find the girls when she found Logan in jewellery store and seen Jo off to the side again watching him, she was going to have to talk to her about what happened but she found, her eyes looking at Logan.

He was buying something and she wanted to know what it was, that's when he seen her turn and look right at her. They stayed locked like that for what felt like forever but was really 5 minutes. When he started walking towards her and she had answer for him but, didn't know if she would be able to tell him the answer just yet.

**What is her answer? What was the one thing he didn't tell her? What did he buy at the jewellery store? What will happen when they meet again?**

**AN: it might take me a while to get the next one up but I will try my hardest to get it up by next week but, it might not be next week and I am sorry about that. **

**I do like Reviews so please leave me one, if you feel like it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm sorry that this chapter is coming out so late but I had some to take care of for uni but that has been sorted now, because of this I am going to be uploading two chapter instead of one, for making you all wait so long enjoy !**

Chapter 10

**What is her answer? What was the one thing he didn't tell her? What did he buy at the jewellery store? What will happen when they meet again? **

**Let's Find out!**

Logan's POV

He went to the Jewellers after leaving Jo he had no idea if she followed him but he didn't care, he needed something to get Rory's attention to prove to her that she was all that he wanted to be with and that all he cared about but he didn't know if he would be able to prove it.

He didn't know what he was looking for but knew it had to be something that would prove to Rory that he wanted her to say yes and that she didn't need any more time to think about their relationship that's when he seen the perfect thing for her and he knew what to do he got it engraved and paid for it and that's when out of the corner he seen her…his Ace.

He remained with his locked on her eyes for what seemed forever but he didn't care staring into her eyes was one of the many things he loved about her and he hoped that what he just got for her would show her that.

When he thought of that he started to walk towards her and could somehow tell that he wasn't who she was looking for but he didn't care, he was able to give her gift to her now and that is what mattered the most to him.

Rory's POV

What was she going to do, she knew what her answer was but she wasn't ready yet to tell him and that was never a good thing for her. She seen his eyes light up when he was drawing closer and then seen the realization in his eyes and something else something that looked like determination but for what she didn't know but had a guess.

He was in front of her know and she knew that was either going to be bad or good but she didn't want to jinx any of it by speaking first and she was hoping that he would notice how nervous she was.

Logan's POV

He knew that she must be nervous, it wasn't that long ago from when she spoke to Colin and Finn but he now had what he didn't want them to tell her about and that was important to him. He was also the one to break the silence between them.

''Did you have a good lunch with Colin and Finn, I hope that Finn wasn't too much for you to handle''

He seen her release a relief sigh

''They were fine and Finn was his normal self, that was a good thing for me'' She giggled at this bit and he couldn't help but smirk with her, he loved her giggle after all.

''There was something though?''

This set off alarms in his head about what she could say next and it worried him but he didn't let it show.

''What was it?''

This was all or nothing now she either knew or didn't and he wanted to know which one she did.

''It felt like they were hiding something from me, but I couldn't think of what that could be you wouldn't know would you Logan?'' she asked him questionally

He couldn't answer her and he knew this but that look was all that needed to be said she knew that he was keeping something from her and knew that she didn't like it.

''No I can't think of anything…but here something for you to help or not with your decision that I know you are thinking of'' He passed her the bag with the object in and didn't really want to be there when she opened it in fear of what she would do.

He seen out the corner of his eyes the girls that she was with when they had first seen each other in Vegas.

''Your friends are over there''

Then just like that he was gone.

Rory's POV

She looked up seen her friends and then back at Logan to discover that he was gone there was but a single note on the outside of the bag that said

_Ace, I know we need to talk but we should do it somewhere else,_

_Inside the bag is something that will show how much I love you, _

_Please take it back to your room and open it there and then let me know your answer I will be waiting for the call from you _

_Love_

_Your _

_Logan _

_Xoxo_

She couldn't believe it after what he had done he was still pulling some tricks like this to mess with her mind and she knew that he was good at that.

She was going to listen to him, if only because she was curious about what he had gotten her and then she would be able to give him her answer.

She walked over to the girls, and decided to keep shopping with them for the rest of the day because she knew that when she got back to her room she was, going to open the bag and see what it was inside it.

She had put the bag in her own bag out of sight so she didn't lose it, she knew that was important but just how much so would only be known a littler on the day

Someone's POV

This person was furious what did they have to do to get noticed and why couldn't they, just meet someone that liked her for her and not someone else.

They wanted the other person to suffer for taking that way and was going to do anything to take their happiness away from them, this would happen sooner or later.

They were going to take away the persons happiness by means of ensuring that a certain blonde haired boy realized what it was that he was missing, and that he wanted her not the other girl.

**Woooo!**

**Who could it be? How will they do what they want? What did Logan get Rory? What is Rory's answer going to be?**

**AN: I am putting another chapter up but just later on the day so I can write it, also I think this story might be coming to close soon, however if you would like a sequel to this story then I can do that, if not then I will add some more chapters to this one story and finish it. **

**It's up to you though **

**So Review Please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Just like I said here is the second chapter I said that I would upload for you all, there will be a little bit of Logan in this but this chapter will mainly be about Rory opening the bag.**

Chapter 11

**What did Logan get Rory? What is Rory's answer going to be? Who is the person and what will they do? **

**Let's find out!**

**Logan's POV **

He knew that he should have stayed with Rory but was worried about what she would say about the present and didn't want to be there if the reaction to it was bad. Instead he made his way back to his hotel where he knew Colin and Finn would be.

When he walked through the door, he heard his Aussie friend say ''Alright mate how did it go?''

He knew what he was referring to and just smiled at him ''alright I think I gave it to her then walked away'' he mumbled the last bit but knew that he and Colin had heard him.

''you walked away without an answer come on mate''

He looked at Colin like he was crazy, but he just shrugged at stared out the window, without answering more of their questions and he just hoped that his Ace would return to him either before they left in two days or eventually.

**Rory's POV **

She had fun shopping with the girls, but now she was back at her hotel she had a shower and was now dressed on jean shorts, a white tank top and white flip flops. She was starting at the bag that Logan had got her, when Lindsey and Fay sat in front of her and just stared at her.

She sighed and said ''it's from Logan I don't know wither or not to open it and see what it is'' she explained to them.

Lindsey just reached for her hand and said ''what was the answer going to be when you saw him today didn't you want to take him, would you have forgiven him or not?'' she questioned her.

She sighed at stared out the window before looking at the bag '' I don't know I think I was going to tell him that I could give this another try but then, I couldn't say it. I don't know what to think anymore and I have a feeling that the answer I need might be in that bag''

She said while pointing at the bag, she looked at both the girls who knew that she needed some help on this no matter what. It was Fay that spoke first ''do you want us to open the bag with you to see if we can help with, whatever he has got you?''

She looked at the girls and slightly nodded and then took a deep breath and opened the bag and looked inside the bag and found a piece of paper on top of the box, she got that out first and then started to read it out loud to the girls, so they knew what he was saying

''_Rory I know that you need more time and I AM SORRY for making the stupidest decisions ever that I have done I never meant to hurt you. You are my world Rory, I know I was player and that I could go back to that life but Rory I don't want to._

_You once said to me that I can't be your boyfriend, that I have a hundred girls on speed dial and that I keep a spare bath towel for overnight guests, but what I said to you Rory. That it was all beside the point because I didn't want to stop seeing you. I knew that being your boyfriend was going to be hard and that there was going to be some challenges ahead, but I knew that I could face them if I had you by my said._

_Not having you challenge me has been hard and I missed that with you Rory but I would never give it up, I knew that when you first challenged me and at the end I wanted you to call me Master and Commander, I wanted to spend more time with you. I didn't know that you could fall for someone as amazing as you, and I never wanted to let you go._

_Your my Ace, Rory I never want to apart from you again, we once stood one top of scaffolding and we were going to jump for the LDB, your words to me that day were you jump I jump jack. I am ready to jump again but I can't do it alone, I need my Ace reporter with me jumping beside me and challenging me, making me a better person because of who she is._

_What do you say Ace, Will you jump with me?_

_Love Logan _

_xoxo_

She could hear the girls silently crying in front of her and knew from reading that message that she wanted to jump with him again, she could almost hear him saying this to her face, hoping that she would jump with him. She could feel the tears on her face, she reached back into the bag and got out the box, opened it and seen what was inside it.

She grin and reached for her phone and speed dialled 2, it rang for a few moments but then she heard it the sound of the voice she wanted to hear all long.

''Ace?''

''Logan…''

**Sorry couldn't help it, was such a good place for a cliff hanger. There will be at least another two chapters and then a sequel most likely, if there is anyone that you would like to see in the sequel give us some ideas, and I will see if I can get them in.**

**Now the questions from this chapter:- **

**Will she tell Logan her true answer? What was the present? Who was the other person?**

**Review Please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm sorry that it has taken so long for; to get this chapter out I've had a slight block in my mind on what to write next. I might have two chapters up, today but I'm not too sure. **

Chapter 12

**Will she tell Logan her true answer? What was the present? Who was the other person?**

_Last Chapter: -_

''_Ace?''_

''_Logan…''_

**Rory's POV **

''I need to speak with you but can we do it person, I would rather tell you my answer in my person'' she needed him to see her in person otherwise she wouldn't tell him over the phone she, would rather tell him in person.

She heard him sigh and ''I would love to Ace, where do you want to meet?''

She was glad that he said that, ''meet me where we talked last time'' he chuckled and said ''alright meet in an hour then Ace'' she smiled into in the phone and said ''see you in an hour''

They hung up and she went for a quick shower, and then dressed in a blue dress with white sandals and started to make her way out the room while, grabbing her purse that would have her room key and phone in it and along with some money just in case she left, with 40 minutes to spare because she would need that time to get to her destination.

_An hour later_

She was sitting on the swing waiting for him she was faced away from the door because she got lost in thought, she was also taking in the scene in front of her she was glad that he would meet her here, she liked the idea of answering him in this place.

She didn't hear the door open, she was too deep into her thoughts and that was unusual for her. She then felt the swing start to actually swing and she started to giggle, slightly that's when she turned her head to the side to see Logan standing behind her, with his grin on his face that always made her grin along with her.

He laughed slightly and said ''hey Ace having fun there?'' she laughed quietly ''I was I think it got slightly better that's all'' she said with a side grin that he returned. He moved to in front of her, to a bench that was in front of the swing that she was on.

She smiled at him and then noticed that he seemed to brighten up slightly when she looked at what he was looking at, and seen that he was looking at the necklace that he gave her.

(AN: ready to find out what the necklace looks like)

She smiled at it and was impressed with it because it must have taken him a while to find it, she couldn't understand how he found it, she realized then he most likely had it made for her. That's when she lifted her head and asked him ''was this special made because it seems to original for a jewellers to make'' he just smirked at her and nodded his head ''I was going to give it to you when I got back but I had seen you instead and thought it would be a nice way to try and get you to forgive me.''

He was playing his money card again and she knew, he knew but she loved it anyway (AN: I've made up the necklace because I didn't know if something like it existed). It was a 14 carat gold necklace that had a double loop, on one loop there was a double heart that over linked one another and then the other loop, had a solid heart and on the back of it there was a description on the back of it that said _''Rory and Logan love since 26/04/_2005''(AN: used the date that the episode came out on),she knew what the date was when they had their first date even if, that was the same date she had dinner at his house.

She liked that date because it was the first time that she noticed that she did like him, she looked back up at him and smiled at him and said ''I like the date part, it was a date I liked depending on which way you look at it.''

He just smiled at her and said ''yea it was, the part where we got dinner just us two that was a good part about that day, and also becoming official as well.'' She liked that he remembered that she decided it was time to stop with the small talk and start to talk about what they were there to talk about.

''Logan I would like to talk to you, about what my answer was for us staying together or breaking up'' she seen Logan take a deep breath and nod his head as if to get her to continue.

''I made a pro/con list in my head, this was when I first seen you I didn't know what I would do if I got to talk to you, in my head I would just walk away and not give you the chance to actually explain. I was to upset with you but when you pulled me aside to talk, I didn't know what to think when you start to talk and when Colin and Finn talked to me the next day, they told me all about what happened with you and Jo I didn't know what to think and then when you got me the necklace, and the letter you wrote me I didn't know what to think.''

She noticed that he was listening to her, with a very intense gaze she could see the hurt in his eyes and that he was sorry in his eyes for the pain that he was causing her and also, that there was also hopeful in the eyes that he would hopefully get her back.

She took a deep breath, and then continued ''I read the letter and I didn't know what to expect but everything that you said was true I did climb that scaffolding and I jumped with you'' at this she started to pace around with Logan just sitting watching her.

''I would have been scared to jump off that scaffolding or to do any of the stuff that we have done without stole the yacht, went out drinking and socializing the way that we have done, enjoy the company of Finn and his passion of the Christ, all of it wouldn't have been done without you being there with me enjoying it all, or me doing it all for that matter.''

''Ace…'' his voice brought her out of her thoughts and also her speaking as well, ''is there a point to this cause well I like the trip down our memory lane with what we have done can have I an answer because I would love to know wither or not I have my girlfriend back''

She smiled with her back to him and then turned to face him with a grin on her face ''I'm not too sure what your actual girlfriend would think about that comment''

He stood up with a slight grin on his face and she could see the happiness coming off of his face and could see that he was trying to calm his excitement through his eyes, ''that statement would only apply if I had a girlfriend, you know so do I have my girlfriend back.'' She looked down at the ground before seeing his shoes by her feet.

She looked up at seen his face close to her face he whispered ''Ace do I have my girlfriend back?'' he questioned her, she just looked at him and just stared at him before sighing and saying ''you jump I jump jack'' she replied to him with a smile.

**Logan's POV **

He couldn't believe it there was something that he couldn't believe, his girl, his Ace, his Rory was back, and with him he did the only thing he could do. He grinned and laughed and picked her up and spun her around while she giggled into his ear and tightened her arms around his neck. Once he put her down, he looked at her with them still being close and kissed her, with all of the love and affection that he had for her and was pleased that, she kissed him just as much.

They stopped when they needed air, he was so pleased to see her slightly blushed he surprised her by saying ''we should go out now to show off people how much we are in love cause we are…I love you Ace''

He could see her look at him with love and he loved to see ''I love you two Master and Commander''

They went out and have a few drinks, during the night Colin and Finn joined along with Rory's mates as well they all had a good night, by the end of the night Colin and Finn had got a date with two different girls and Rory's friends were all able to meet the guys she had told them about, while Logan and Rory spent the night together in Logan's room.

**Someone's POV (AN: there back)**

They had been watching them all night and couldn't stand it they didn't understand what she saw him, he knew what he could see in her and he didn't like the fact that, he was with her. They wanted to be with her, they couldn't though.

They got angry when they see them kiss again he pulled out his phone and rang the person, who brought them her anyway. ''Meet me at the usual in 10 minutes'' ''Alright fine''

They meet her and said ''Jo'' ''Jess'' he knew then he would be able to do, to do her plan but he didn't know what would happen. ''let's do it'' they both agreed that they would put there, plan together and that they would start it tomorrow.

They could only hope that their plan would actually work.

**The next chapter will be the last one for this story and there will be a sequel but I don't know when it will be up, and there will be a small trailer at the beginning of the new story, the next chapter for this might not be as long as this one but I will try to make long and it will either be up tomorrow or the day after.**

**Questions for this chapter:-**

**What are Jess and Jo's plans? How long will Rory and Logan be together? Will their plan work?**

**Please Review I like all reviews bad or good!**


End file.
